Pate Lorch
Pate Lorch is the only son of Ser Lorent Lorch and a daugther of a merchant, named Lynora; he is also Sandor Hill's squire and a member of the Howling Dogs. Appearance & Character Pate is tall for his age 6’1”, weghts 70 Kg., sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, trying to grow a beard, and an average body built; taking his looks mostly from his mother's family than from his father's. Pate is an ambitious man, believing his birth right was stolen; he does not have good relation with his father, blaming him for losing what was rightfully his and has even said to despise his mother saying she was a whore. History He was born in Lannisport in 363 AC; where his father was during the events of which lead to the Raid on the Rock; son of a landed knight and a merchant's daughter who married in secret, he was never loved not cared from neither of his relatives. During her pregnancy Lynora was abused mentally and physicaly by Pate's grandfather who wanted to punish her for her "mistake"; this caused her to believe the baby was the caused from all her problems thus she started to drink moon tea to cause herself an abortion. Lynora's father decided she and her baby were to be given to the Faith for a service for life and on the night Pate and Lynora were to be given to the Faith for life service, and on the night they were taken to the Faith the group was attacked by Lorent Lorch, Sandor Hill and Tytos Clegane who took the baby after killing the guards. To avoid any retaliations against Pate; He was given from a young age to Sandor Hill to squire; therefore his youth was dedicated to training, and was raised believing to be a bastard to explain why he was not supposed to inherit his grandparent’s keep; at the age of four and ten Sandor Hill a bastard himself decided it was time to tell Pate the truth about his life. This caused Pate to be filled with anger towards both his parents and all that had to do with being highborn, becoming closer to both Sandor Hill and Tytos Clegane whom he viewed as his real family. During his training with Sandor Hill, Pate developed a natural skill for thieving and breaking into places without being seen so much so once he visited Lannisport at the age of five and ten he was able to steal into his grandfather’s villa and steal a golden dagger, which would become his weapon of choice; he also developed skills for surprise attacks ambushing parties to steal along with the Howling Dogs. He was taken by Sandor Hill to King’s Landing to take part on the events at the capital. Timeline • 363 AC - Born to Ser Lorent Lorch, Stripped of any inheritance rights by Lord Damon Brax • 364 AC – Stolen from his mother by Ser Lorent Lorch. • 370 AC – Starts training with his father. • 373 AC – He starst Squiring Ser Damon Hill • 377 AC – He visits Lannisport and breaks into his father’s house • 380 AC – Marches with the Howling Dogs to King’s Landing Category:House Lorch Category:Westerlander